charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Gortag
Gortag is the main antagonist in the novel, Inherit the Witch. He was an upper-level demon, who had been hunting the O'Farrell Family for centuries as it was prophesized that a mother and a daughter of the family line would lead to his vanquish. Gortag was a demon in spirit form who could create a new body to enter the physical realm, and could control anyone who looked into his eyes. History Targeting the O'Farrell Descendants Gortag first attacked the O'Farrell coven centuries ago at a bonfire during the 1800's, where the head member tossed him into a pit of fire. The flames weakened him, allowing everyone to escape. He then spent centuries trying to eradicate the family and their descendants. As he was aware of the prophecy stating that only a mother and daughter of the O'Farrell line had the power to vanquish him for good, he had a warlock place an enchantment to prevent females in the O'Farrell line from directly producing another female. Gortag was once trapped in a cave by an O'Farrell ancestor for fifty years before he escaped. Since the family never settled down in one place, Gortag was only able to kill off a few family members at a time. In the late 1980's, Gortag found all of the members and killed them all, except Juliana O'Farrell and her baby daughter. Juliana's brother cloaked them from Gortag before he died, and Gortag was led to believe that he had finally succeeded in eradicating the family line. Eventual Demise Thirteen years later, when Lily failed to manifest her powers, the Charmed Ones suspected it to be Gortag's doing and summoned him for interrogation. Gortag found out then that Juliana had given birth to a daughter, and the prophecy of his demise was about to come true. Determined to end them once and for all, Gortag went after them nonstop. In the end, this became his undoing as Juliana's actual daughter, Drew incapacitated his spirit form to prevent him from forming a new body while Juliana vanquished him with fire. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Corporealization:' The ability to make one's body tangible. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read people's thoughts. **'Mind Manipulation:' The ability to control the minds of others. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to live an infinite lifespan at a ceased age. *'High Resistance:' The ability to survive magical and physical attacks. Gortag was so powerful that even the Charmed Ones could not vanquish him. Spells To Summon Gortag :Fire and earth, hear our command! :We summon a demon from the dark lands. :Gortag, come! To Bind Gortag to One Body :Demon of Many Bodies, :In this form we command you, stay. To Break a Demonic Mind Control :Goddess hear our call. Release. Physical Description Gortag was described to look like a kid in a Halloween suit due to his short height. He had red skin, a tail and horns, and stood approximately 5 feet tall. Appearances Gortag appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Demons